The protocol involving DTIC and hyperthermia and the treatment of malignant melanoma follows phase I and phase II protocols studying the effect of BCNU in combination with hyperthermia for the treatment of melanoma. DTIC is a standard chemotherapeutic agent with activity against melanoma. It can be administered intravenously as a single bolus with repeat cycles every three to four weeks and myelosuppression is not cumulative in contrast to the nitrosoureas. In the design of this protocol a total of 10 patients will be studied starting initially with 600 mg/sq. m progressing up to 1000 mg/sq. m. In each case, the drug will be given in coincident with two hours of hyperthermia to 41.8 C. The hyperthermia with DTIC will be repeated every three to four weeks provided the patient does not show disease progression on protocol.